


[podfic] Familial Predilections

by Queenie_Mab



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bottom Draco, Child Murder, Kidnapping, M/M, Mental Instability, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Potions, Rape, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Mab/pseuds/Queenie_Mab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius Malfoy has always been proud of his resilience, though the measures he takes to ensure his survival come at a price. He doesn’t realise exactly how much he stands to lose until a letter intended for Draco opens his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Familial Predilections

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aj_socks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aj_socks/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Familial Predilections](https://archiveofourown.org/works/740630) by [Queenie_Mab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Mab/pseuds/Queenie_Mab). 
  * Inspired by [Phantom of Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/19335) by aj_socks. 



Cover Art provided by Lee Marchais.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://hp-podfic-fest.parakaproductions.com/summer-fest-2013/podfics/FamilialPredilections.mp3.zip) | **Size:** 62.6 MB | **Duration:** 1:05:24
  * [Podbook](http://hp-podfic-fest.parakaproductions.com/summer-fest-2013/podfics/FamilialPredilections.m4b.zip) | **Size:** 64.8 MB | **Duration** 1:05:24

  
---|---  
  
[Link to the Audiofic Archive's downloads](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/familial-predilections)

**Author's Note:**

> recorded for the [2013 HP Podfic Fest](http://hp-podfic-fest.livejournal.com)


End file.
